


My Roommate's a Stripper

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Nonbinary Hanji, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji takes Levi to the strip club, both are not prepared for what they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate's a Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written on my phone, so sorry for the mistakes. i read over it a couple times and tried to fix some mistakes

"Levi!"

Levi winces and buries his face in his book, trying to hide himself from Hanji. He is studying, well… was studying for an upcoming exam, and he does not have time for his “best friend’s” shenanigans. He hears them yell across the library again, and Levi slowly scoots himself down the chair to slide under the table, only vaguely seeing the librarian stop Hanji to have a word with them.

They come over a minute later and squat on the floor with a wide smile on their face. “Levi! Next time I yell in here, I’m gonna be banned.”

"Serves you right," he mutters, putting his book down. "The fuck do you want?"

Hanji crawls forward to sit next to him on the floor, which is probably covered in crumbs and diseases, Levi realizes and grimaces. “Wanna go out?”

"You have a girlfriend and a boyfriend," Levi tells them, flicking their nose.

"I know! And not like that, silly. I mean, do you wanna go out somewhere. Tonight? ‘Cuz I have a place in mind, knowing how thirsty for dick you are," they grin, flicking their friend’s nose in return.

"I am not thirsty for dick," he huffs, crossing his arms. Okay… maybe he is a lil thirsty. Hanji realizes this too and gives him a knowing look. "Okay. I am."

Hanji perks and grabs his hands. “Awesome! Friend night!! We’re going to the strip club.”

"Oh my god.."

"Shhhh shhh. Save your excitement for the many dicks you’re gonna admire later." They pat his head and Levi frowns.

"This floor is nasty," he says, sliding out from under the table and stands up. He puts the big-ass text book in his bag while Hanji gets up too and stares at him expectantly. He sighs. "You’re driving."

—

Levi is in his dorm a few hours later, lounging on a beanbag and waiting for Hanji to come by. He’s alone right now, since his roommate left an hour ago to go to work or something. It’s 8:30 when there’s a knock at the door. Levi gets up and tries not to hurry as he walks over, and opens it to reveal Hanji.

"Are you ready? Ooh! and just in case you’re wanting a lap dance…" Hanji is scrummaging through their purse and pulls out a few bills of cash. "Don’t ask where I got this."

Levi scrunches his face in disgust as he takes the money. “As long as you didn’t pull this out of your ass.” Hanji guffaws and slaps his back, which makes Levi only slightly worried.

"Is Erwin here?"

Erwin is Levi’s roommate. They don’t talk outside their dorm much. He’s tall, blond and handsome and tries so hard to be funny, but ends up being the lamest person Levi has ever met. Even though that gorgeous man seems nice, Levi knows he’ll never have a chance with him.

"Nah. He went to work, I think," Levi answers, walking back to grab his phone off the table before stuffing it in his pocket, along with the bills Hanji gave him.

 

They both head outside to the parking lot and it’s already dark out. Hanji practically jumps in the driver’s seat while Levi just casually climbs in on the other side.

"Wait… Which strip club are we going to?" Levi asks once they got on the road, looking over at Hanji, who’s currently not obeying certain traffic laws. "And quit swerving, shit-glasses."

"Never! And we’re going to Legion."

"Not bad.."

Legion is one of the most popular strip clubs in Sina, known for having both female and male dancers on stage. It’s bright, blue neon sign is always impossible to miss at night. Hanji pulls into the parking lot, unsurprisingly crowded on a Friday night, and parks in a free space.

"Woo!" they cheer, climbing out of their car and Levi just rolls his eyes as he gets out. Hanji walks over to him and tugs his hand as they go in.

They are both greeted with brightly colored flashing lights and loud upbeat music. Levi scrunches his face and turns to Hanji and yells over the music, “If I get a headache from this, I’m blaming your shitty ass!”

Hanji only laughs in response and points to an empty table, which they both head over to. Levi takes a seat and pinches the space between his eyes, mumbling to himself, “I am not club material.”

A waitress comes over to them, clad in a tight, short pink skirt and a crop top barely covering her chest. “Anything I can get for you, sweets?” she asks, small notebook and pen ready in her hands. Levi looks at her and then to Hanji.

"Tequila!" Hanji says, smiling at the waitress. "Levi, do you want anything?"

"Appletini."

"Figured you might say that," they say.

The waitress finishes writing that down before saying, “Alright! I’ll bring the drinks over to you shortly.”

After she leaves, Levi glances around the place. It’s fairly large, he notes. There are two small stages on the sides and a longer, bigger one in the middle, end connecting to the wall. People are sitting at tables and booths. Some are sitting at the seats near the stages. And others are busy getting lap dances, not caring about what’s going on around them.

The dancers up on stage are swinging their hips to the music and grinding themselves on the pole. Soon the lights are dimming and the music is fading, the dancers on the stage climb down right when the announcer comes on.

"Alright, you know what time it is… That’s right! It’s time for one of our favorites, the Commander!"

Levi looks over to the main stage, and a figure comes out from the curtains and strutting down the the platform. He can’t make out what they look like, since with the current lighting they’re only a silhouette.

The waitress from earlier comes by and hands them both their drinks, and Levi almost drops his drink right when the lights come on.

Is he seeing correctly?

That’s his roommate up on stage.

"Oh my god…" Levi hides his face in his hands as the crowd whoops and cheers.

"Erwin!" Hanji gasps, clutching Levi’s arm. "Damn…"

Levi forces himself to look up and regrets it. Erwin is wearing a studded, leather jockstrap with a matching vest, and his boots came up to his thighs. In his hands is a riding crop. Levi feels himself go hot, his face and places he probably shouldn’t say. And damn, Erwin looks amazing. Even his chest is covered in glitter, sparkling in the lighting. He just hopes the blondie doesn’t spot him in the audience.

Music comes on and Levi doesn’t even realize it, because he is too entranced by the way Erwin’s hips move and how his muscles ripple under his skin. The dancer’s arms are raised and the crop he is holding is behind the pole.

Levi watches as he slowly sinks down to the floor, hips jutting in the air, and the dark haired man licks his lips at the sight of the other man’s impressive dick bulge. Hanji seems to notice this and pats their friend’s shoulder.

"You’re so damn lucky he’s your roommate," they say, smiling as Erwin begins to gyrate his hips to the beat of the music. "Whew. I’d tap that- Levi, close your mouth."

Levi shuts his mouth with an indignant glare, and tries to wipe his drool away as subtly as possible. The music starts to die down, and all thoughts of motorboating Erwin’s ass goes away as the blond stands up and glances in his direction and does a double take once he notices his roommate sitting at a table across the room.

Both men share the same face of horror and surprise. “Oh god.” Levi slinks back in his seat. He hadn’t want to be noticed. And now Erwin is walking over here and Levi turns to Hanji. “Uh. Let’s leave.”

"Whaaat? Why?" Hanji points to Erwin. "He’s coming over here! You might get a free lap dance."

Levi downs the drink he had forgot about and sits up, already heading to the exit but Erwin catches up to him after waving to Hanji. “Levi! Fancy seeing you two here.”

When Levi turns around, he is at eyesight with Erwin’s glistening chest and has to tilt his head up to look at the other’s face. “Hi. So… busy place here,” he casually comments, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Is this your first time here?" Erwin asks, arching one of his oversized eyebrows. Levi nods. They stand there awkwardly until the blond says, "I uh. I have to go back to work. Bye Levi, bye Hanji."

Levi watches him leave, and totally doesn’t watch his ass as he goes. He startles a little when Hanji comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Well, this was fun! We are so gonna do this again sometime,” they say, quite excitedly. “Maybe I can get Petra and Moblit to come along next time.”

"Mm."

-

They return back to campus after that, and Levi figures out he probably shouldn’t let Hanji drive while he’s in the car with them. He heads straight to his dorm, strips down to his boxers and falls right into bed. It isn’t until a few hours later, he awakes to the door squeaking open and lights flickering on.

Levi hears a shuffle of movement on the other side of the dorm, and he figures Erwin returned back. His eyes open and he squints from the bright light. Disappointment flickers briefly in his chest once he sees the blond isn’t in his earlier attire.

"Erwiiin, the fuck? What time is it?" Levi groans, rubbing an eye as he reaches for his phone.

"The time I usually get home.." he answers, sounding surprised, "Usually you’re dead asleep and snoring like a freight train. It’s cute actually." A chuckle slips from his lips as he pulls his t-shirt off his body.

Levi ignores him in favor of checking the time on his phone. “You get home at 2 in the morning?” he mutters. He casts the other a look and his eyes widen slightly at the sight of the man’s sculpted back.

"Yeah." Erwin pulls his jeans off, leaving him in his whitey-tighties until he steps into his usual sweatpants he wears to bed.

Just as Erwin is slipping into bed, Levi sits up and puts his phone back on the nightstand. “You never told me you were a stripper.”

Erwin blinks, unsure for a moment before shrugging. “You never asked.” That was a fair enough answer.

"So.. do you give lap dances?" Levi asks, cocking his head.

"Usually I do. But I’m a bit too worn out to give you one, if that’s what you were going to ask next."

Levi scowls but a flush creeps up to his face nonetheless. “I wasn’t going to ask if you could give me a lap dance.”

"Oh." Erwin goes quiet for a minute and Levi thinks he must have fallen asleep. "And don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at my ass."

"Whatever," the dark-haired man huffs. "Also, it’s surprising to find out you’re a stripper. Considering how you always have your polo shirts tucked into your khakis. And how you have a pair of crocs you wear sometimes… and think they’re fashionable."

Erwin tilts his head up and pouts at him. “What’s wrong with that?” He sounds personally offended.

Levi hums and grins at him. “Nothing, really.” He falls back to the bed, idly scratching at his butt. “Can I ask you a weird question?”

"Shoot."

"Can I try giving you a lap dance?"

Silence.

But then Erwin chuckles. “You’re right, that is a weird question.” He sits up, blanket slipping down his waist. “But I don’t see why not. Maybe I could give you a few pointers.”

Levi crawls out of bed and struts over to the blond in only his bright, pink boxers. Erwin leans back, arms behind him and thighs apart.

The shorter man clambers onto those massive thighs and just sits there, face pressed against Erwin’s still sparkly chest. The blond tenses and wonders if the other had fallen asleep on him.

"Uh, Levi? I don’t think this is considered dancing."

Levi mumbles in response and tilts his head upward. His eyes droop when he sees the other’s pretty, chiseled face. This close he can see his pale skin dusted by many light freckles. And how is his hair so golden and eyes so blue?

"Levi?" He awkwardly coughs and Levi wonders why he looks so embarrassed until he glances down and sees that his dick is half hard and pressing against the blond’s belly.

"Oops. Ignore that." The raven reaches down to try to adjust himself but it’s kind of hard to do in cloth so thin.

"Would you like help with that?"

Levi stops and looks up at Erwin, shocked to be honest. “Yeah… Yeah, sure.” He slides off to the side and sits beside the bigger man.

"What would you like me to do?" Erwin leans forward, a hand reaching out to rub the dark-haired man’s nicely formed pec.

"I want you to take your pants off - and take your ugly ass underwear off, too," he says, pulling his cock out of his boxers, stroking it to hardness. "Then I want your mouth on my dick."

Erwin’s tongue darts out briefly to wet his lips before he complies, pulling away to slide out of both his sweatpants and whitey tighties. He then moves down to the floor and kneels between Levi’s parted legs. Blue eyes flicker to the other man’s hard cock, surrounded in a nest of dark curls. ‘It’s decently size,’ Erwin muses to himself as he places his mouth on the head, ‘for a man so short.’

He keeps there, suckling on the head and licking the skin around it. It’s not until a hand comes clamping down on golden hair, urging him to go further. Levi lets out a breathy groan as Erwin takes him all the way right down to his dark pubes. A wandering hand comes up to grasp the man’s balls before moving upwards to push against Levi’s stomach to have him fall against the bed.

Hairy legs wrap around broad shoulders, and Erwin trails his mouth from the other’s cock to his testicles and right down to his anus. Levi jerks at the touch and sighs when the wet muscle probes against his hole. Erwin then licks a stripe from his perineum back to his dick, sucking alongside a thick vein.

"Shit!" Levi gasps when Erwin swallows his cock in one go, mouth slurping and making obscene wet noises which is driving Levi over the edge.

He sucks and laps up any precum that leaks out, the fluid bitter against his tongue. The hand that’s grasping his hair shudders and forces him off the owner’s cock, the dick slipping out with a wet ‘pop.’ “I was about to come,” Levi says when Erwin looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I wanna fuck you.” Grey eyes trail over Erwin’s flushed face, plump red lips. “God damn, I wanna fuck you.”

"Alright," he smiles, wiping the spit away from his lips. "Only if you got a condom."

"I got a condom."

Erwin scoots back to let Levi get up and walk over to his drawer to grab a condom, and the blond gets up to grab the lube from his own drawer.

"Gimme the bottle and get on your hands and knees," Levi demands, clapping a hand on Erwin’s thigh once he returns. The bottle of lube is given to him and Levi watches with hungry eyes as the man in front of him turns and rolls onto his belly, pushing himself up and eagerly raising his ass in the air.

Lube is poured onto thin fingers and Levi presses one against the ring of muscles. It breaches its walls. It’s warm and tight around his finger, and Levi pushes in just a little farther, wiggling around until he finds the spot that makes the large man moan in delight.

"Another," Erwin gasps, pushing himself back against the other’s finger. Levi pats his butt gently before adding a second. Soon he leans down and - "Ah! Levi!" Erwin twists around to look at him with wide eyes when his roommate decided to add his tongue in the mix.

Levi scissors his digits and traces the pink, puckered skin with his tongue. “Relax,” he mutters, pulling his fingers out and Erwin turns back around with a sigh. The smaller man presses his lips against Erwin and wriggles his tongue in. He doesn’t taste too bad, and he can faintly taste the flavor of the lube. Strawberry flavored, perhaps? Why did Erwin get flavored lube in the first place?

Sighs and moans are sounding from the blond, and Levi is groaning in response. Suddenly, Erwin jerks back, bumping harshly against Levi, who pulls back scowling and nose stinging.

"Oops," he breathes, chest heaving. "Sorry."

Levi waves it off with a “whatever,” and he presses three fingers against him to make sure he’s thoroughly stretched before completely moving away. He reaches for the condom wrapper he tossed to the side earlier, and it crinkles as he opens it. And as he’s rolling the rubber on his erect dick, Erwin sits up.

"Wait, Levi."

"Okay, Erwin."

"I wish to ride you."

Levi arches a thin brow, looking skeptical. “You’ll just crush me.” But it doesn’t seem like a bad idea. “…Fine.” He climbs onto the bed, scooting backwards until his back hits the wall. Erwin moves toward him and meets him in a hungry kiss.

It’s wet and sloppy and neither of them can get enough. Levi tugs on Erwin’s bottom lip with his teeth, and the blond entangles his tongue with the raven’s. They separate with a ‘smack’ and Erwin clambers over to his roommate and swings a leg over pale thighs.

Levi holds his dick upright as Erwin sinks down slowly, and the dark haired man clamps a hand down on a thigh as his face contorts to pleasure, eyes scrunched and mouth lax. “Fuck,” he gasps once Erwin is fully seated. He wills himself not to move until the other has adjusted. “Ready?” Levi asks, opening his eyes to search for any signs of discomfort.

Erwin is already moving his hips before he nods shakily, soft moans and pants escaping his lips. The pace starts slow, Levi thrusting lazily into that tight, warm heat engulfing his cock. Erwin clasps a hand on the other’s shoulder, rocking back to the thrusts, and cries out when his prostate is hit. Levi lifts a hand and presses it against the man’s pectoral, squeezing and then moving to pinch and roll his nipple between two fingers.

Precum leaks from Erwin’s cock and pours and gathers on Levi’s belly. And he begins to gradually speed up his thrusts, pounding mercilessly into that tight hole, clenching and rippling around him. Only the sounds of skin slapping against skin and groans and gasps can be heard. Levi retracts his hand to brush through his sweaty hair - gross - and glances down to see where his cock disappears.

Warmth gathers at the pit of his stomach, and Levi knows he’s not going to be able to hold it in any longer. “Fuck- shit, shit,” he hisses, teeth clenching and hips jerking. Erwin leans down for a kiss, he’s bent at an awkward angle when their lips meet, and they’re both swallowing each other’s cries and moans.

Suddenly, Erwin is coming, his body still and ass clenching. The cum hits Levi in his chest and some drops land on his chin, but he’s too distracted to care about that right now, because the ass he’s fucking is warm, soft and rippling wonderfully around his cock. The warmth in his stomach shoots through him, and he comes with a grunt, hand squeezing Erwin’s thigh tight enough to bruise.

They both stay like that for a while, just breathing heavily and in each other’s bodily fluids. It isn’t until Levi is wheezing and pushing at the other to get off of him. “Jesus Christ, you’re fuckin’ heavy,” he grunts as Erwin slips off, cock sliding out of his ass.

"Sorry," he says, breathless, and Levi slips the soiled condom off, ties it and tosses it at the blond. "Thank you," Erwin grimaces, reaching over to toss it in the garbage bin.

"No pro- Oh, what the fuck?" Levi scrunches his face in disgust as his hand meets the cum on his chest. "It’s even on my face, too." He uses Erwin’s blanket to clean himself off, it’s probably a shitty thing to do, but hey.

Erwin watches him with an unamused expression, and gets off his own bed to walk over to Levi’s. “Good night,” he calls, slipping under the unsoiled covers. Levi follows him, slightly annoyed, but gets in with him anyways, flicking the light off along the way.

Should he tell Hanji about this wonderful experience? It wasn’t a lap dance but at least he scored. Levi hesitantly presses against the larger nude body, eyes slowly closing in sleepiness. He licks his lips nervously, would Erwin regret this? Because he certainly won’t. He’s probably gonna get a new roommate by the start of next week.

"You know, I think the larger person is supposed to be the big spoon," Erwin says, amusement lighting his tone and breaking Levi away from his thoughts.

"You know, I don’t think I care."

"Neither do I."

Levi softly smiles, glad Erwin can’t see, and wraps an arm around the larger’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this took me longer than it should have to write :>
> 
> also, i have an idea for a multichaptered fic im planning to write, i already have the first three chapters plotted out and im kinda excited about it.


End file.
